The Road to Box Office Smash 1
The Road to Box Office Smash 1 is the sixteenth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-forty-seventh episode overall. It is a Ladder Match between The Dark Alliance and Mario Bros. for the vacated NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Match Ganondorf exits the ring to get a ladder. Mario also exits the ring but Las Vegas Link leaps out of the ring into Mario with a suicide dive, knocking down a propped-up ladder in the process. Luigi leaps onto Link with a cross body press. Ganondorf sets up his ladder in the centre of the ring and begins to climb it but the Mario Bros. both rush the ring and knock him down. Luigi gives Ganondorf a DDT as Mario sets up the ladder. Link knocks Mario down with a springboard dropkick then gives him a Sliced Bread #2. Luigi tosses Link out of the ring and Mario prevents Ganondorf from climbing a ladder. Both Marios climb different ladder but Link returns to the ring with a springboard dropkick which knocks both ladders down. The Dark Alliance put their foes in various submission holds and wear them down. Luigi responds with a shin breaker and vertical suplex to Ganondorf but Link gives him a front fallaway slam. Ganondorf and Mario both climb the same ladder but Link knocks it down- unfortunately for him, his partner is the one that comes away worse for it! Link strikes Mario and Luigi with a ladder repeatedly. Mario eventually snatches it. Link tosses Mario out of the ring and dives onto him as Luigi gives Ganondorf a superplex onto a ladder, only to be dropkicked by Link. Ganondorf and Link climb a pair of ladder but Ganondorf gets down when he sees Mario charging to knock his down. Link isn’t a lucky and is knocked down by Mario. Both Mario Bros. climb next but Ganondorf knocks them both down. Ganondorf is knocked off a ladder by Mario and Link knocks down Luigi. Mario hits both of his opponents with a ladder but they fire back to take him down. Link gives Mario an Avalanche then misses a diving headbutt from the top turnbuckle as Mario dodges. The Mario Bros. give Ganondorf a double powerbomb, followed by a neckbreaker from Luigi. Mario and Link climb opposite sides of the same ladder. Link suplexes Mario off the top of the ladder. Ganondorf knocks Luigi to the outside as Link gives Mario a Tornado DDT. Ganondorf climbs a ladder and reaches for the belt- only to be knocked down by Link! }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link exits the ring as Mario climbs the ladder and retrieves the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Winners: Mario Bros. After the match, Mortal Kombat assault the Mario Bros. with a series of well co-ordinated attacks. Scorpion gives Luigi a Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick before he and Sub-Zero give him a Pole & Gag. Trivia *Frankenstein v Spider-Man is announced for Box Office Smash and is scheduled to be a Hell In A Cell Match. *Aaron Rift’s commentary notes the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship was vacated before this match. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches